The Colors of a Bruise
by Ardelion
Summary: After April's marriage to Casey, Donnie has been isolating himself. Can his brothers help him through this emotional time? And who is the strange friend that Casey and April have brought to live in the lair? Of the four turtles, she sees one as a brother, one as a friend, and two as possibly something more... Who will she choose? Rated for future adult situations. I do not own TMNT
1. Chapter 1

The Color of a Bruise

"History never looks like history when you are living through it"

-John W. Gardner

"I wonder what's keeping April? She's never this late!" The purple clad scientist was pacing around the lair, T-Phone in hand, watching the minutes tick by.

"Calm down, Donnie, I'm sure she's got a perfectly good reason for being late. The movie isn't going anywhere. Besides, the wedding was just a few months ago, she probably lost track of the time playing new housewife for Casey."

"Thanks Leo, remind me a little more, I had COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN!" He shouted at his brother, something he had been doing more of lately than usual.

Although his brothers would never say it out loud, they knew that his new found anger was because of April's marriage to Casey. Everyone knew that he loved her. Probably more than was healthy. She had been the first girl he had ever seen, human or otherwise. From that moment, he had been head over heels for her. He worshiped the ground she walked on. He held out hope that she would one day reciprocate that love, even after Casey Jones had entered their lives. That hope finally died on her wedding day, when she married Casey. Since then, Donatello spent most of his time locked up in his lab, barely coming out, even to eat. This movie night was the first time Donatello would see April since her wedding, and the first time his brothers had seen him out for more than a couple of minutes.

Leonardo walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, which made him quit pacing.

"Hey, Don, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. But you have to be reasonable here; she's married now, there's no "what if" left. You need to move on."

Donatello's eyes got misty, and his hands became fists. Leo could feel him begin to shake.

"It hurts so much, Leo… I thought that maybe she could love me back… But I was so wrong. No one will ever love me!"

At that, Donatello ran for his lab, desperate to lose himself in one experiment or other, so he didn't have to think about the painful hole in his heart. Leo walked back to the sofa he had been sitting on next to Raphael. Michelangelo, the youngest, was laying in the tire swing behind them.

"I don't know why ya don't just leave him alone, Leo. Every time ya try to talk to him, he just gets more and more pissed off."

As Leo was about to respond, Mikey walked over to the couch and plopped down beside his brothers.

"Yeah bro, just let him, you know, chill for a while."

"I guess you guys are right," Leo sighed, "I just wish there was something we could do to help him. I hate seeing him like this."

Just then, the guys heard what sounded like April and Casey entering the lair. But they were confused by what sounded like a third person accompanying them. Mikey shot up off the couch excitedly, and ran to hug April, with Raph and Leo not far behind him. They stopped in their tracks when they saw her, however.

Between Casey and April was another young woman, with her arms around both their necks, who looked about their age. She was maybe an inch or so taller than April, and had dark red hair. Had she not been in the light, it would have looked brown. It hung limp and stringy around her face, as though it hadn't been washed for a while. Her eyes were so dark brown they were almost black. She seemed very tired, or maybe sick; her eyes seemed to be glassy, and they had dark bags underneath them. She was being supported as they walked.

"April? What's going on? Who is this? Is she hurt? Should I go get Donnie?" Leo was in a mild panic, both because the girl was a stranger, which he knew Sensei wouldn't be thrilled about, and because she appeared to be sick.

"This is Stephanie, she's a friend of mine. Long story short, she's been sick for a while, and she needs help."

"Mikey, go tell Donnie. Raph, get Stephanie to the lab so Donnie can look her over. I'll get Sensei."

A/N This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please remember that, but also, don't baby me. Let me know what I can change, and what you liked! Also, don't be afraid to let me know if you want anything specific to happen! I am open to suggestions! All will be considered! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

The Colors of a Bruise

Chapter 2

Splinter's Room

Leo got to Master Splinter's room, just as the rat master was opening the door.

"Sensei, April and Casey brought a sick friend for Donnie to see, and she may be staying a while, by the looks of her. April said she's been sick for a while."

"I see. Then we should wait with the others until Donatello has made sure she is alright."

Donnie's Lab

"Donnie! Donnie! April'sfriendissickandsheneedsyourhelpand-"

"Calm down Mikey, I can't understand you when you talk that fast. Now calmly, tell me what's going on." Donnie removed the goggles he was wearing, and swiveled his chair around to look at Mikey.

"April just got here and her and Casey have this girl, and she says she's been sick for a while, and Raph's bringing her and she needs your help!"

Donatello shook his head.

"I'm still slightly confused, but that's enough to work with."

Raphael came into the lab carrying the girl, and laid her on the table Donnie gestured to. He gathered a few medical supplies and approached the table.

"What did you say her name was, Mikey?

"Stephanie"

"Stephanie, my name is Donatello, I'm going to be looking after you, alright?"

She gave a weak nod, and let out a small grunt. After the trip down into the sewers, she didn't even have the energy to say 'okay'. After doing a standard examination and taking her vitals, Donnie stepped back.

"Okay, I'm going to run a couple of tests, and you two can stay or not. I need everyone to be quiet, however."

Mikey left the lab, to sit on the couch with April and Casey, and Raph moved to a chair farther away from the exam table. After a few more minutes of physical examination, Donnie drew a vial of blood.

"Hey Raph, can you please step outside? I'll let everyone know what's going on soon."

He calmly got up and left the lab without a word. Even he, the hot headed, impulsive one, knew better than to argue with Donnie when he was in Doctor mode.

After about half an hour, Donatello emerged from the lab. He had a notebook in hand, and a neutral expression which formed into a scowl when he saw April and Casey. He walked to where everyone was waiting, and began to speak in a monotone.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that she seems very malnourished, which has, in turn, caused her to develop severe anemia. On top of that, she has the flu. The good news is, Stephanie won't die and she has great odds of making a full recovery. As long as she gets adequate nutrition with extra iron, plenty of fluids and lots of rest, she should be back to normal within a few months."

There was a loud sigh of relief from everyone present.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Donnie. Thank you so much for helping Steph. I don't know what we would have done without you."

April walked up to Donnie and threw her arms around him. He stiffened at her touch, then placed his hands on her shoulders to move her backwards, away from himself.

"It's what I do. No need to thank me." He then turned and went straight to the lab, waiting for the door to shut behind him before letting his tears flow free.


	3. Chapter 3

The Colors of a Bruise

Chapter 3

Donatello wanted nothing more than to fall to the floor and cry, but he had a patient to care for. He walked back to the table Stephanie was laying on, tears streaming down his face. He inserted an IV, and placed a feeding tube down her nose and into her stomach, so he could begin pumping her full of nutrients.

The next several days were a blur for Donnie, as Stephanie required around-the-clock care and supervision. This was a welcome distraction for him, especially since April and Casey were staying in the lair so they could be nearby for Stephanie. Although she slipped in and out of consciousness, she was unable to respond to any attempts to rouse her.

Donnie learned that Steph had been April's friend in high school, but had suddenly disappeared. She stopped going to school, and stopped hanging out in her usual places. Everyone assumed she must have moved away. But that night when April and Casey had been on their way to the lair, they saw someone laying in an alleyway, weakly calling for help. When they rushed over, Casey recognized Stephanie, and the couple immediately knew she needed help. Since they were not far from the lair, they felt it would be best to bring her to Donnie. They would have to wait for Stephanie to wake up to hear the rest of the story.

After those first few days, Stephanie's condition began to improve. She had gotten through her flu, which Donnie noted she must have had for some time, judging by the toll it took on her, and her iron levels were getting close to normal. In addition to getting iron through the IV, she was also receiving liquefied iron-rich foods. She was also gaining some weight. When she had come to the lair, she had been 70 lbs. Even though she was still very underweight, she was on the right track. Donatello made sure to concoct a liquid diet to specifically suit her height, age, and condition, which he changed according to her needs every single day.

Everyone in the lair started to see just how much fervor Donnie put into taking care of Stephanie, and how happy it made him. While his brothers and Casey were relieved to see him almost back to his old self, Splinter and April had their doubts.

Splinter was worried that by ignoring his feelings about April to care for Stephanie, Donatello was setting himself up to be hit twice as hard by his negative emotions later on, especially since April and Casey had been so close by. He had seen the looks of pain on his son's face whenever he noticed the couple cuddling on the couch, or sneaking a kiss.

April, on the other hand, was not unaware of Donnie's feelings for her, and was afraid that he would try to shift his romantic attentions to Stephanie, just to be rejected again. She wondered if he would ever come to terms that he and his brothers would be alone romantically for the rest of their lives.

_Honestly,_ She thought,_ how could they ever hope to find someone who would love a mutant?_

A/N Phew, three chapters down! And so many viewers! Please don't forget to leave me some feedback on what you liked, what I can improve on, and what you would like to see! As I mentioned before, this is my first fanfic, so I would really like to know how I can improve my writing!


	4. Chapter 4

The Colors of a Bruise

Chapter 4

After several weeks of constant care, Stephanie finally gained consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes a crack, but all she could see was haze. Suddenly, she felt like something was being pulled out her nose from deep inside. She coughed and rubbed her nose. Her vision cleared the tiniest bit, and she opened her eyes the rest of the way. The first thing she saw was a pair of big, chocolate brown eyes. For some reason, they seemed to be surrounded by green. She shut her eyes tightly then blinked a few times, trying to clear the strange green haze. Everything was a blur. Then she noticed the voices, none of which she recognized.

_Guys, she's waking up!_

_Whoa, really? Awesome!_

_'Bout time!_

_I'll get April._

_Wait,_ She thought, _why do I feel like I know those voices?_

Before she could remember, she noticed the brown eyes were gone, and she could see… April?

"Oh, Steph, I'm so glad you're finally awake! I was so worried about you!"

"April? What happened? Where am I?"

"Well, Casey and I were out walking, and we heard you calling for help from an alley. You looked pretty bad, so we rushed you here to get you some help."

"Here? Where's here? It's too dark to be a hospital… How long have I been out? I feel so weak…"

"Well, to be completely honest, you've been unconscious for a little over a month…"

"Oh… Wow… That long, huh? That would explain the weird dreams, I guess. I dreamt that a prince in red came and took me to an angel in purple robes… Weird, right? And everything was green." She chuckled at herself for coming up with such a silly dream.

"Actually, you aren't that far off. There's something you should know. But you have to promise not to freak, ok?"

Stephanie was a bit nervous hearing this, but she figured that no matter what April had to say, everything would be alright. The April she knew would never lie, or put her in harms way.

"Okay. I promise."

April sat down in the chair next to her and took a deep breath.

"First things first, you're in the sewer. Casey and I didn't think we could get you to a hospital in time."

"Ewww! So you thought the sewer would be better?" She wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue as she said this.

"We thought it would be better because it was closer. And also, we have a friend that lives here who is great at taking care of people. Are you ready to meet your prince and angel?"

"Wait, you mean they were real? It wasn't just a dream?" Stephanie suddenly realized she was still laying down, and quickly sat up. Her vision was still a bit fuzzy, but much more clear now than it was a few minutes ago.

"Before you meet them, I have to warn you that they're… Different. This is where you really have to stay calm, ok?"

"I already promised I wouldn't freak out."

April turned her head to look behind Steph, towards the door to the lab.

"Raph, Donnie, Steph is ready to meet you guys." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Colors of a Bruise

Chapter 5

April shifted her gaze back to her friend. "They are both great guys, and they won't hurt you. They are both really good friends of mine and Casey's."

Stephanie heard the door creak open, but was still too weak to turn towards the sound. She looked down at her hands, formed into a tight ball in her lap, until the two strangers were at her side. As she looked over at them, she felt a shock of fear and awe at what she saw; Instead of two normal guys as she had expected, there were two humanoid turtles standing next to her!

She gasped and leaned backwards, and nearly fell off the opposite side of the bed. Before she could fall, she felt a pair of strong arms holding her steady, and pulling her back onto the bed. It was one of the turtles! She looked up at his face, and was immediately lost in his brilliant, emerald green eyes. She had never seen eyes so beautiful.

"You ok? Good thing I caught ya before ya fell. Might've hurt yourself even more if I hadn't!"

The turtle was talking! He was actually speaking to her! For some reason, she could feel herself begin to blush.

"Uh, I, uh, y-yeah… Uh, th-thanks…" Why was she having such a hard time talking?

"I'm Raphael, by the way. But you can call me Raph. I'm the one who brought you to the lab here, and I moved you from the exam table to this bed, as well."

She couldn't speak. But she hoped he would continue. His voice was so tough, so confident… And so hot.

_Wait, am I really thinking of a giant talking turtle as hot? No, no, of course not, just his voice!_

"H-hi Raphael… I'm Stephanie. Oh, but you already knew that! I uh, thanks for carrying me. No, I mean, thanks for getting me here." She blushed harder as she tried to form a coherent sentence. _Shut up! Just shut up before he thinks you're an idiot!_

"I'll just shut up before you think I'm an idiot." _Oh my god, why did I just say that?_

Raph laughed at her attempts at conversation. She loved his laugh even more than his voice.

"Don't worry about it, you've been out for a while, I don't expect ya to be perfect. Yet!" He gave her a wink as he said this, and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

_Butterflies… I have butterflies. What is it about this guy, er, turtle, that's making me feel like this?_ All she could do was stare at him, and slowly nod. Her reaction to Raphael was not unseen by April.

"Ok, thank you Raph, why don't you go back out with the others and let Leo and Mikey know they'll be coming in after Donnie?" April stood from her chair and made a shooing motion at Raph as she said this.

"So, you met your prince, ready to meet your angel?"

"Huh? Oh, of course!"

At that, Donnie stepped forward from where he had retreated while Stephanie and Raphael had talked. He approached her with his head down, looking at the floor, and his hands clenched behind his back. Even though he had been dedicating every minute of every day for the past several weeks to her care, he was suddenly shy about being around her. As he stepped into view, a smile formed across her face.

"You're a turtle too! That must be why I remember everything being green! Because you are! That is SO cool!"

He continued staring intensely at the floor. He reminded her of a child who had gotten in trouble.

"You think that's cool? Really? It doesn't bother you that I'm a giant, anthropomorphic terrapin?" He sounded hopefully curious, yet doubtful. She wondered if he'd had a bad experience to make him so timid.

"Of course not, why should it? It's not like you can help it. I was surprised at first, but really, it's not like you can change the way you are. Can you?"

He was overjoyed to hear this, but on the outside, he decided he better look calm, cool and collected. He lifted his head to meet her gaze, and when he did, his eyes locked on hers and he felt as though his heart would melt. She had a breathtaking smile on her face, and despite still being weak, she was glowing with excitement. Her cheeks had a rosy tint, left over from her furious blushing, and her eyes shined with life. Even as skinny and unkempt as she was, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He noted that his heart rate rose, his breathing quickened and he could feel heat rising in his own cheeks. As much as he enjoyed seeing her this way, he suddenly felt the incredible urge to get away from her.

"Hey April, don't you think you should help Stephanie to the bathroom? I know you've been keeping her moderately clean these past few weeks, however, I think she would really enjoy a shower. Don't you?"

April looked at him suspiciously. Why was he suddenly so worried about her hygiene? She shrugged it off, and agreed.

"You're right, Donnie, we'll continue after I help her get cleaned up." She turned to Stephanie. "Sound like a plan?"

"That sounds great, actually. I would love a long, hot shower."

Donatello let out a sigh of relief.

"I took the liberty of installing a support bar, in case you needed assistance standing, and there's also a single person bench opposite the showerhead, if you would like to sit instead of stand."

"Thanks, I'll let you know how it goes!"

April helped Stephanie out of the bed, and they slowly made their way to the bathroom in much the same way they had entered the lair so many weeks ago. Steph sat on the bench after adjusting the water to the perfect, relaxing temperature, and April sat outside the shower with her back turned, to give her some privacy.

A/N Thanks for so many views, guys, I'm so excited that so many people are enjoying this! Don't forget to let me know what you think, and leave some constructive criticism!


	6. Chapter 6

The Colors of a Bruise

Chapter 6

After the girls had left the lab and shut the bathroom door, Donatello sat down and laid his head in his hands. He could hardly believe what he was feeling. Although she had been technically living in the lair for nearly two months, he had really just met her minutes ago. He got up and started pacing around the lab, giving himself a mental talking-to.

_Come on, Donnie boy, you need to get this under control!_ He clenched his fists.

_There is absolutely NO way that she would ever want you as more than a friend. This is going to hurt you, just like April, if you don't stop this!_ His pacing quickened.

_She doesn't want you, she doesn't even know you! Keep your emotions under control! Even if she could love a freak like you, she was way more interested in Raph!_ At that, he suddenly felt rage rise in his heart at his brother.

Donnie was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

_Done already? Has it been that long?_

He stood straight, and put on a neutral expression. When he glanced over at the door, and was greeted by the sight of Stephanie slowly walking out of the bathroom with April right behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. Her hair was washed and already drying, probably thanks to April's blow dryer, and it framed her face beautifully. It was mostly straight, with gentle waves around her temples, and it just touched the tops of her shoulders. It was lighter now that it was clean, and was a lovely auburn color. He thought she was even more attractive now than before. He couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach, or the flutter in his chest. Despite the talk he had had with himself just moments ago, he could feel himself falling for her.

Stephanie made her way to where he was standing, and shyly put her arms around him in a weak hug.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me. While I was in the shower, April told me everything you did for me, and I am eternally grateful. I literally owe you my life. How could I ever hope to repay you, Donatello?"

In spite of his brain screaming 'No, NO Don't do it!', Donatello gently wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. The top of her head was just below his eye level, and her freshly washed hair was softly caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. She smelled fantastic. He felt himself falling harder and harder for her, and that scared him. But he could not bring himself to let her go.

"Please, don't feel as though you need to pay me back, just seeing you alive, with that beautiful smile on your face is more than enough for me." He was taken aback by how truthful he was. He realized that now, it was all or nothing.

Steph pulled back a bit, and looked him in the eyes. She realized that his eyes had been the first thing she had seen when she came to. They were very deep, and she could see the sweet, caring soul behind them. But she could also see that he was troubled by something. Something deep down, but she could not guess what it could be.

Donnie noticed that Stephanie was beginning to get pale again, and she was starting to sway. He quickly took his arms from around her, and began guiding her back to the bed.

"You don't look so good, we'd better get you back in bed. You really shouldn't have been up and walking around, I don't know what I was thinking, letting you get out of bed-"

"It's not your fault, I wanted to get up. It's fine. You've obviously been taking amazing care of me. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Donnie sighed.

"Be that as it may, you still need to get plenty of rest. You've still got a ways to go before you can be out of bed for extended periods of time."

He helped her lay on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. Immediately, Donnie went into doctor mode. He had a thermometer in her mouth and was quickly taking the rest of her vitals. April, having been forgotten by the other two, slid quietly out of the room.

As Donatello was recording her latest set of vitals, Stephanie turned to him, and motioned him closer. He finished what he was writing, and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Donnie, I just want to say thank you again, for taking such good care of me. Maybe one day, I can do something for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her cheek to his.

He returned the hug, wrapping his arms behind her back. He could feel his pulse quickening, and a blush was creeping up his face. He felt Stephanie's hug weaken, and quickly but gently laid her back down, and saw her contented smile before she drifted off to sleep. Donnie stood, and turned away from the young woman. His eyes began to get misty, and he suddenly felt his heart drop.

"Great going, doofus, that's one more woman to give your love and devotion to, and one more woman who will inevitably find a more suitable human partner to give her everything you can't… This is going to be harder than I thought…"


	7. Chapter 7

The Colors of a Bruise

Chapter 7

Over the next couple of days, Stephanie was able to stay awake for longer and longer periods of time, although she did not attempt to walk again like she had. The effort it took to get to the bathroom, take a shower and go back had drained her of the little energy she had. The next day, she had been so tired she couldn't sit up. And it wasn't until the third day that she was able to meet Leonardo and Michelangelo.

She met Leo first, at Donnie's insistence. His reasoning was that since Leo was calm, and wouldn't push her beyond her limits, it would be best for her to meet him first. No doubt Mikey would try to get her up and into his room to show her all his video games and comic books.

When he entered the room, he immediately understood why Raphael suddenly wanted to spend so much time with her. She was very beautiful, even as skinny as she still was. He smiled when she turned to look at him.

"Hey there. So you're Leo, huh? Raphie was just telling me all about you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, great."

She smiled.

"No, no, it's been mostly good, promise!"

They shared a laugh at that. Leo sat in the chair next to the bed, Raph was sitting on the foot of her bed, and they began talking, trying to get to know each other.

"So, I know you were April's friend in school, but not much else-"

"I'm going to stop you, Leo. Right now, I don't really feel comfortable talking about my past or anything like that, if that's alright with you…"

He gave a nod. He wouldn't pressure her into saying anything she didn't want to.

"I understand. What would you like to talk about?"

She thought for a moment, and looked over at Raphael who smiled when they locked eyes. She giggled and began to blush, which caused him to smirk.

"Why don't we talk about you guys? Where did you come from, and how did you get here?"

"You didn't tell her, Raph? As much time as you've been spending in here, I thought that would have come up!" The leader looked at Raph incredulously. The red banded turtle shrugged.

"It just never came up. I didn't really talk about any of that…" He looked a bit sheepish as he said this. The truth was, he had seen how she reacted to him when they had first met, and had spent most of his time bragging about himself, trying to impress her further. Leo just rolled his eyes at his brother, and began to tell the story.

"Well, you see, it started about 20 years ago…"

After about an hour, Leo finally finished the story of how they came to be, how they met April, and even the fall of the Shredder. Stephanie had sat wide eyed the whole time, amazed at the fantastic adventures they had, and the horrible dangers they had faced. Leo had to take back control of storytelling several times, because of Raphael interrupting him to highlight his own parts in it.

"Wow, Leo, you guys have really done a lot, haven't you?"

"It's nothing, really, just doing our part to keep everyone safe."

"But it's still amazing! I can't believe all of the good things you've done!"

Stephanie was in awe. She couldn't believe that Leonardo was so nonchalant about this, unlike Raphael, who was acting as though he were still on the battlefield after a heroic victory. But who could blame him? They HAD defeated a huge threat to humanity by themselves. They had reason to feel proud.

Suddenly, the three were startled by a pounding on the lab door accompanied by whining.

"Come ooooooooon, when's it MY turn? I wanna go iiiiiiiiiin! Stop hoggin' Leo! I'm the only one that hasn't met her yet! It's not fair!"

"See, Mikey? THIS, RIGHT HERE, is EXACTLY why I didn't want you going in, because you'll just exhaust her! Calm DOWN!" Donnie sounded angry.

Stephanie heard a third, unknown voice join in.

"Michelangelo! You must calm yourself, my son! Miss Stephanie is still unwell. She may not be ready for your antics just yet. Listen to Donatello, he is her caretaker, and knows what is best for her health."

She turned to Raphael.

"Who was that? I don't think I've heard that voice before."

"That's just Sensei. Er, Master Splinter, I mean."

"Oh, he's the one who bought you guys before you mutated. When will I get to meet him?"

"I dunno, I can ask Donnie for ya, if you want?"

"Ok!"

Raphael stood up and walked to the door, and snuck one more look at her before he left the lab.

After the door had closed, Leo also stood.

"I've taken up enough of your time, I know you must be pretty tired still. But It was a pleasure meeting you and spending time with you. I hope you feel well enough to join us out in the main part of the lair soon."

He leaned in and gave her a one armed hug, which she returned.

"Thanks Leo, and it was nice to meet you too!"

He turned and headed to open the door, and turned to give her a quick smile before he left.

Stephanie laid back down. She could hear voices, but couldn't quite make out words. After a couple of minutes, Donatello entered the room, followed by Splinter, and an excited Michelangelo. While Splinter sat in the chair, Mikey went straight for Raph's spot at the foot of the bed.

"Oh my gosh I'm like, so stoked to finally get to meet you! Donnie and Raph won't shut up about how hot you are, so I had ta' come see!"

Stephanie was stunned. Hot? Her?

"Wait, Raph and Donnie said that?"

"MIKEY!" Donnie had his fists balled, and he was beginning to blush.

"Well, actually, only Raph said you were hot, but Donnie won't stop talking about how amazing you are."

"Shut it, Mikey!"

Raph thinks I'm hot? He thinks I'M hot?

She was quickly shaken out of her thoughts by Mikey bouncing. He was dying to ask her every question imaginable.

"So, what kind of music do you like? What's your favorite movie? Do you like pizza? Do you like to PARTY?"

Stephanie laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Well, I like all kinds of music, except for country, my favorite movie is Repo! The Genetic Opera, I love pizza, and I LOVE to party!"

Mikey's eyes grew wide, and he pumped his fists in the air.

"Oh yeah, son, it's gonna be a party up in here!"

"MICHELANGELO!" Master Splinter brought the end of his cane down with a loud thunk, making Mikey cower.

"Y-yes Master Splinter?"

"Donatello has told you many times that Miss Stephanie is still not well, and your antics could very well tire her out more than need be. If you cannot control yourself, you will need to leave!"

"Sorry, Sensei…" Mikey clasped his hands behind his back and looked at the floor, looking like a scolded five year old.

Donatello looked relieved to have Mikey under control. Before he could say anything, Splinter turned and addressed Stephanie.

"I must apologize for my youngest son, he often does not know how to control himself."

"That's alright, sir, everyone has their faults."

"My dear, you may call me Splinter."

"Oh, ok. I can do that."

Once Mikey had calmed down a bit, he and Stephanie talked about all the fun things they liked to do, all the parties they would have, all the movies they would watch, and all the foods they would cook once she was well enough. She began to feel a connection with Mikey, like he was the younger brother and best friend she had always wanted. He could feel it, too.

"You know, I think you're gonna be my best brah, brah."

He put up his hand, waiting for her to do the same. She smiled and gave him a weak high five.

"I think you're right, Mikey. I just met you and I feel like we're best friends already. I can't wait until I'm feeling up to getting out of bed! But right now, I'd like nothing more to get some sleep… I'm glad I got to meet everyone, but I'm so tired…"

"We understand, young one. You have gone through much, and need to recuperate. I wish you a quick recovery. But I'm sure my son will continue taking good care of you, and you will be well soon enough. Good evening."

"Yeah, get some sleep, dudette, and we'll see ya' out in the lair in no time!"

Mikey gave her a quick hug, and followed his father out of the room. Donatello made his way back to her, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything I can get you, or anything you need me to do before you go to sleep?" He secretly hoped she would ask for a hug, but he knew his chances were slim.

She yawned loudly before answering.

"I don't think so, I think I'm good. I'm just so tired…"

Donnie sighed, and stood to leave, but before he was halfway off the bed, Stephanie grabbed his hand. His head snapped around to look at her, a blush creeping up his face from feeling her hand on his.

_Wow, her hands are so soft…_

"Donnie? Could you stay with me while I sleep? I… I don't want to be alone…" She looked sad, but he couldn't stop his heart from pounding faster in his chest.

"Of course I can," he said softly, "anything to help you feel better, Steph."

He sat back down, and put his arms around her. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

She laid back on the bed, Donnie's arms slowly unwrapping from around her. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he began to hum, very quietly under his breath. She fell asleep quickly after this, and he leaned back to admire her sleeping face. His heart began to break as he thought about her, and about the future. Why did he torture himself so? Why would he let himself fall in love with her, knowing he had little chance of ever being with her?

_Because even a tiny chance, is still a chance._


End file.
